Foxbat
Foxbat is one of the villains in Champions Online. In Champions Online Foxbat makes an appearance in the Millennium City Tutorial, where he can be found trapped under building debris. Once freed, he gladly tells his rescuer the location of a weapons case. Later he again appears in Millennium City's West Side, leading a force of FoxBattlebot minions in a takeover of the WCOC Television Station. :For the article on the character's appearance in the Tutorial, see: Foxbat (tutorial) :For the article on the character's appearance in Millennium City, see: Foxbat (West Side) Missions Begins Missions : Mission Objective : Perks Perk Objective Action Figures |widths = "120"}} History Freddy Foswell was born into a wealthy family. He studied at the best schools and collected every action figure made. However, the things he loved most were comic books. One day, his butler said that his mother did not want him to have any more comic books. Foswell's father's business was about to go bankrupt, resulting in the money used for his comics disappearing. Foswell began thinking about becoming a hero, but thought that heroes are boring, so he decided to become a villain. Foswell, now Foxbat, raided the bank accounts that belonged to his family and mastered forty-seven different kinds of martial arts. He also learned gymnastics, sleight of hand, electronics, computers, chemistry, lockpicking, security systems, and much more. He then started designing his Foxbatgadgets to terrorize society. Qualities According to the in-game info, "Foxbat is the world's greatest supervillain. His crimes are comic masterpieces and are always successful. He lives life with legendary panache and a tastefully sexy style that movie stars and other supervillains can only envy." This information is followed by a note that Foxbat can hack into game files to edit his in-game biography... not that he would ever do such a thing, of course. In combat, Foxbat relies on his Foxbatgadgets. Personality wise, Foxbat appears has a preference for flair and the dramatic. He does not seem to be a bad person deep down and comes across as a man who just wants to live out his dreams for the sake of adventure and drama. Champions RPG supplement book in 1982. ]] Freddy Foswell was always considered a little but crazy, but he was fun to be around, and when you have that much money, who cares if you’re crazy? Freddy had always been obsessed by comic books and spent much of his time learning martial arts, body building, and taking classes in acrobatics, so he could be more like his 4-color heroes. Probably this would have stayed a minor obsession, but on the day Freddy lost all his money, his mind took a further turn for the worse. He became a recluse, working at a secret lab to invent gadgets that would allow him to be more like the comics. When he was finished, he emerged as FOXBAT, villain at large, ready to regain his lost fortune. External links * Foxbat's profile Category:Villains Category:Male